Crimson Purity
by Syn'ri
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata meets a strange man the night of her first club escapade. Who is this man, and why does he seem almost hypnotic? Danger will most likely lay in their future, but danger from what?
1. She's Mine

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto is mine, Naruto is mine, Naruto is mine," I said as the padded door was opened. "Syn'ri, it is time to take your medicine, and no, you don't own Naruto," I get enraged. "I DO SO," I start flailing as he approaches me and injects medicine forcefully. "I DO own Naruto. I do own Nar..uto, I do.......n't own Naruto, I don't own Nar....u.....to."

**AN:** Yes, this is AU as most of my stories are. Don't know if this is a one-shot or not yet. Maybe or maybe not. I am not a very consistent person with writing 'cause I kinda have a life and don't have time. It is really hard, but I am trying.

----

Chapter 1: She is MINE

----

It was a cold murky night as the ominous clouds covered up the almost unnatural glow of the guttural moon. The street lights were all alit in the industrial town that was Konoha, Japan. But....... if you were walking down the damp streets of Konoha, it almost didn't matter. Because........ they all could feel it. They all felt the lurking darkness.

It was a feeling. A feeling that didn't have to be explained. The feeling of if you are walking down a damp street such as the ones in Konoha alone, you would speed up unconsciously even if you knew there was nothing behind you. The feeling that gave you the shivers as you relaxed in your own home. Almost as if the ghouls and goblins where breathing down your neck.

Namikaze Naruto didn't know if all that was true, but he knew what he was. He knew he was something evil. Something almost demonic if not a descent of the devil himself. He knew that he at that very moment could kill every single human being he came across in the club he was now preying on. A club he often frequented.

Club Night Bite was where he got all his prospects since it was the most vocal point for all mainstreamers. No rogues where allowed in the place. If one of their kind killed a

human or turned them without their knowledge, you were considered rogue. You would never be accepted by your family again. You would bring shame to your clan.

That was why Naruto was always careful when feeding on the human females, for he would never feed on another male and he knew they were fragile creatures. One mistake on his part could cost him the title of Namikaze Heir, and after ninety nine years of waiting, he could not risk the 200 something years it might take to get back the respect he craved from his father. He just couldn't risk it.

He walked through the club as colors of green, red, and purple shined from the light fixtures. He kept his eyes open for any candidates when he saw her.

There...... he saw his victim for the night, and he was quite pleased with himself since she didn't look to be as easy as the females he was used to feeding on. She looked like a challenge. He liked challenges.

There she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing as she seemed to be so mystical, everyone was repelled from her beauty as they seemed to dance around her. Making her have a full bodied halo. She was a beauty in face as in she was in her bodily sense.

She was wearing a tight curve hugging silver sequined dress as her long hair dipped down her back where the dress lay open just before the small of her back. Her legs long and creamy as the dress stopped just after her thigh while her legs were accentuated by her silver strapped shoes. She truly had the body of a goddess, and Naruto appreciated that.

But what he loved best about her was her long red almost orange hair. He loved a female with long hair, and the fact it was close to his favorite color didn't get past him. It was if she was the one. The one he'd been looking for, but for him to truly know, he'd have to get a taste of her surely tasty blood.

He had to make his move before one of the lowly human men wised up.

He knew he would have to be careful since he doubt he could just come dancing up against her like he did the others. He might get physically attacked by the petite female. Not that it would hurt, but it would surely be a nuisance.

He moved in cautiously. Dancing around her as the others, but making sure to be in her line of sight to stand out from the others. Though that wasn't much trouble with his literal devilish good looks. He naturally attracted attention in crowded places, and he was very happy for that fact since it helped with his cause.

At first he didn't think she was noticing him until he saw her looking out of peripheral vision to check him out, and he briefly noticed she had reddish brown eyes which were all natural. A normal human male would have missed it since it was so slight, but he was made to notice these things as he moved just a little closer. Almost dancing next to her.

She slowly began to become attracted to the scent he sent only to her nostrils as her movement become more feverant as she began to almost desperately press herself to him. Moving vibrantly against him as he was to her. They were there in the club, and before _she_ knew it, they were there in her apartment.

Naruto was kissing her as he did the others. Getting her drunk with his saliva as his hands slightly wandered. Thigh, breast, or neck. He had a choice to make. Which he didn't have often since some of the females he'd been with had the artificial breast that would leak if punctured, and some of them where so filthy down in their area, his heightened senses wouldn't bring him to even attempt it. No artificial scent could cover the scent of used women.

He only picked those women up when he had missed a week or two of a meal, and he was desperate. The days he didn't fell like trying, and just grabbed the first thing that flung themselves at him as he walked into the club.

He felt bad for those women because he could feel the unself worthyness wafting off of them. Always potent. Always making him drunk with guilt as he used them just as the other men before. He was happy for once in a while, he could enjoy himself.

From the smell of this women, she wasn't pure, but she wasn't vacant either. She had only truly shared her body with the men she felt a love and connection with, and though it wasn't as delicious as a true virgin, it was still a very rare delicacy.

He hugged this woman he briefly remembered as Tsubikio. He caressed her. He made her feel like a cherished woman instead of a night time meal. He did all these things until he felt his hands working her pressure points well enough for her to become delirious enough for the process.

She was still lively in her kisses, but they held no passion as her conscious mind receded in the back of her mind as her body worked on autopilot. He had to decide, and he had to decide quickly because his body was getting aroused. He couldn't get aroused. Not until he tasted her blood. If he got aroused, he might lose control. That he couldn't do, so he decided to go for the traditional.

He moved languidly as he lifted his head to show her unresponsive face gleaming white fangs. Just as he had done the others, and like the others she was unmoved as jerked his head upward, and clamped his razor sharp teeth in the skin of her neck forcefully.

This time she did respond as her body went into a series of spasms as he sucked on her sweet nectar. Her blood was perfect. Pure, but at the same time tainted just like he enjoyed it.

Crimson rolled down the silver silk sheets as Naruto's vice grip pushed to suck out almost every last drop. He didn't want to stop, but he knew he must. Least he shame his father as he was forced into hiding by the counsel.

So though reluctantly, he did so. Naruto let Tsubikio free as he licked the remaining driplets of blood from his cold lips. Delicious the blood was, but still she was not the one he was meant to mate with. So just like the others she would wake up in the morning, and remember nothing.

The blood stains would disappear as he walked through the door, her memory of him would be erased as soon as he was a foot away from her apartments, and every single trace that he ever let signaling he was there would be gone. She would wake up and go about her daily live as if nothing happened because to her, nothing did happen.

And with that, Naruto disappeared into the darkness. Making his way to the place he called home to report the failure to his father. He had yet to find her, and he knew soon if he didn't find her, it'd be too late.

--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," A scream was heard across the school campus that practically shook the ground. Startling Hyuuga Hinata who was now at her locker. She thought she recognized it, and after she heard a string of curses, she knew it was her friend, Haruno Sakura.

Hinata ran to her homeroom classroom, and their was her pink headed harpy of a friend standing over her other friend, Inuzuka Kiba, and from the looks of it, she was not happy at all. Hinata really didn't think Kiba would last very long if he did what Sakura obviously thought he did.

"What the HELL were you doing looking down my blouse you perverted IGIT," Sakura said as she planted her foot in the center of his back so he wouldn't get away. Kiba shrieked back from fear, but Hinata wasn't sure if it was because of fear of Sakura or her loudness.

"Oh PLEASE. Like you have anything to look at! If I wanted to look at anyone, it would be Hinata-chan. Everyone knows she has the best rack under her extra large school jacket. Even with that thing on she has more than you, and heed my warning. Get a tic tac before your breath rusts the metal on the lockers," Hinata blushed the reddest crimson as Kiba and Sakura got into a battle of insults.

Though Hinata was barely paying attention as she took her seat by the window to think. Everyone knew Kiba had a mad crush on Hinata since they were in Primary School, and now that they were in a Upper Secondary School, it seemed to increase. He had even asked her out a couple of times, but Hinata only saw him as a friend.

She wanted to like him like that. She really did, but even when she had tried to venture on a date with him, it always felt forced and incompatible. Though for some reason Kiba didn't feel the uneasiness or he just ignored it. He even tried to kiss her a couple of times, and it pained her to reject him. But she didn't think she wanted her first kiss to be with KIBA!

Though Hinata didn't like stringing Kiba along. Some part of her said that if she just went on one more date with him, the flame might spark, but it never did. It was like she was hanging out with her cousin Neji. Kiba was like family, but Hinata knew she didn't just want to like Kiba because he liked her.

She wanted to like him because she was tired of being alone. All of her friends have had at least one boyfriend except her. She'd hoped Kiba might be her first boyfriend since she was so comfortable with him, but that plan was shot to another world _since_ she was so comfortable with him. The irony.

"Hinata-Chan, Hinata-chan, HINATA..." Hinata was brought from her little world to see Sakura standing over her with tick marks covering her forehead with her face as red as crimson and her breath being labored. Hinata blushed an almost darker shade of red as she recoiled in embarrassment. Sakura saw this and calmed herself....a little.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan. My mind was totally somewhere else. Now, what were you saying," Hinata said as sweetly as she could to try and distract Sakura from her wondering mind, and it seemed to work since Sakura instantly perked up.

"Guess what!" Hinata didn't even get a chance to guess since Sakura just went on," I got four passes to that exclusive club, Night Bite. It is all the rage now. I was thinking about taking you, Tenten-chan, and Ino-piggy. Huh? What do ya think?"

Hinata thought it was a bad idea, but she couldn't just come right out and say it since Sakura obviously went through a lot of trouble to get those passes. Though Hinata really didn't want to go since it was a night club and it centered more on adults than teenagers. Hinata was seventeen, and she would turn eighteen that year, but she still didn't feel right in that situation. So she decided to lie.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I can't go on Saturday! I have plans! Darn, if it had been any other day, I would've been free. Sorry, I guess I just missed out," Hinata thought she had gotten out of it until Sakura smiled. Almost beaming.

"Hina-chan, who said anything about it being on Saturday," That was Hinata's first mistake for assuming. Something her father told her not to ever do, and she did it. She just dug herself deep.

"Yep, it is actually a year round pass, but I think we should use it as soon as possible since who knows when Night Bite will no longer be hip. We have to jump on the train as fast as we can. We don't want to be left behind," Hinata sighed. She didn't want to go, and she was adamant about that. She decided since lying didn't work since she wasn't busy _all _year, she had to tell the truth.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to go," Sakura didn't look too surprised," You know how shy I am with crowds. I might have a melt down in there. All that groping, hugging, and kissing," Hinata shivered since she wasn't really one for public affection. None of her family were.

"Aw, come on Hina-chan. You can't do this! Do you know how hard it was to get these passes. EXTREMELY! Now, I know your shy, but I'd do it for you. You remember when we were fifteen. You wanted to go to that concert of you favorite child hood band, and Ino-piggy and Tenten-chan wouldn't go because they thought it was childish, so you begged me to go."

"I went, and I sat through two hours of 'I love yous' and 'Patty Pal Saviors'. I didn't even punch that dinosaur when he came out in the crowd and tried to cop a feel, so how can you say no. I am your friend. If some guy gets too frisky, come tell me. I'll handle it. Now come on Hina-chan. Pleassssssse," Sakura said with a begging voice and a puppy dog face. How could Hinata say no to that?

So Hinata just smiled at her fakely, and nodded her head yes as if Sakura had just snapped some imaginary puppet strings on her and was controlling her body. Though all that was lost when Sakura squealed and gave her the biggest bear hug in her life.

"Oh Hina-chan, your the best, so Friday right.... since your busy on Saturday. I can't wait. I am sure Ino-chan and Tenny-chan will say yes. They always do," While Sakura's Inner was doing a victory dance, Hinata's Inner was crying anime tears as she laid her head on the desk.

What had she done? Today was Wednesday. Two more days and she'd have to face her fear of any social activities such as clubs and parties. This was going to be the most interesting night of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Yeah, yeah I know. What the hell am I doing writing another story???? I am an idea fanatic, that is why. I can't seem to get ideas out of my head. I am ADHD when it comes to my stories. I just can never focus on 1 and finish it out. I was actually going to delete this one since I have no idea where to take it.

I wrote this like a month ago and it has just been sitting and gathering dust. I actually wrote like 3 other stories that are just sitting there. I need some help with this story as in where I am gonna take it and what the girls are gonna wear next chappy. HELP PLEASE!!!!


	2. Meeting HIM

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel like making this a big elaborate disclaimer, so I am just going to say I own nothing.

**AN: **This is an AU, so if you don't like that, turn around......NOW!

0000000000000000

Friday came faster than Hinata had hoped, and she wasn't the least bit excited about going to Club Night Bite. In fact, she was more apprehensive about walking into a dark club unsupervised as people all around her did unpleasant things.

Hinata got an involuntary shiver as she continued walking herself home, but with each step, she seemed to get more and more frightened since she hadn't even discussed going to the club with her father. Unconsciously hoping one of her friends got into a freak accident. Preventing her and them from having to go to the club.

Though it was now the night of her worst fear, and all of her friends were healthy and well, and she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't tell her father she was going to a club. He'd never allow it in a million years, yet she couldn't tell Sakura no.

She'd never live it down.

She'd have to lie to someone, and she'd already tried that on Sakura. She'd have to try lying to her father this time, and she knew that was not going to be an easy feat. She knew he's catch every single slip up she might make, so she'd have to make up a logical argument since her father was a logical man. Not even a crumb could get past his skeptical eyes.

Hinata continued to think frantically as she made her way to her house that may be considered a mansion to some. She walked up her walk way, and she saw her father's car was parked in the drive way.

This was her chance. This was a chance she had to screw up the lie and MAKE her father forbid her to go, or this was chance to go to the club and finally have a life. Did she really want to be 50 years old and not married because she never took the chance to spread out socially?

She knew the answer to that as her feet patted against the cement cladded drive way. She walked leisurely in a sluggishly elegant way as she made her way to her father's study. It was his sanctuary. He stayed there from the time he got home, if he made it home that night, till it was time for them to eat dinner. Then he'd eat dinner and make his way back to his study until his prompt bed time.

She was not in a hurry as her loafers melded to the carpeted staircase. In fact, as far as she was concerned, she had all the time in the world. She was not eager to be under her father's scrutinizing gaze, nor was she eager to be dragged to a night club. At this point, poor Hinata was just glum.

She made her way through the pale walled hallway as she set her eyes on a dramatic browned ebony door that stood out in the pale hallway. She approached it slightly faster then she had liked, and she realized that she had forgot to remember to place her shoes at the opening hallway since her mind was else where.

She would have loved to had just turned around at the moment and run away, but she knew her father's peculiarly keen ears had heard the rustle of the carpeted material. She knew he was expecting her, and for her to run meant she was hiding some thing from him.

So she, Hyuuga Hinata, resolved to get the mental torture over with as she approached the door apprehensively. She walked the short distance as slow as humanly possible and found her destination was so upon her. She gave a hard heave of breath as she tapped against the door softly. Knowing that was all that was needed to get his immediate attention.

"You may enter, Hinata." Her father did not fail to mystify her with that once more.

She walked in to the room as her eyes caught the figure of her father rapidly writing against a parchment of paper. His lips were in a tight line and his forehead was creased with lines as he slowly looked up to her with eyes that were similar to her pale lavender ones. At that moment, his face became devoid of emotion.

"What is it my daughter?" he said as his eyes flickered to her shoe clad feet as his silver eyes met hers with slight irritation. She knew that was all the warning she was going to get, and next time her punishment was going to be adamant. Her father was a man of few words and emotions, which meant you had to learn to read his eyes.

"Tou-san, I was wondering i-if I may a-ask you for a r-request?" It never ceased to amaze Hinata how quickly she could revert back to her childhood qualms at a mere look from her father's eyes. She looked at him as her eye lids unconsciously slightly buried themselves beneath her dark lavender hair. Seeking refuge from her father's cold eyes.

Her father stared at her for a moment as his brow creased. This was not something she usually did since most of her actions never really ever needed his permission. She was usually very soft spoken and stayed out of her father's way. She never really asked him for anything unless it was for school or the occasional mall trip. Her father eyed her warily.

"Oh, very well then. What may I ask that you may need Hinata that you must ask me directly?" he asked monotonely as he softly laid down his pen.

This was it. Time for the lie she had cooked up in a matter of a moments walk from her school grounds to her house. Hinata knew this wasn't her first time deceiving her father with a direct lie, but most of the other occasions required such means. Though this required no such thing. This was it. She mustn't stutter to keep her resolve and to help her chances.

"Well t-tou-san, well, we have this p-project in m-my History class, a-and it is a g-group project. I-I was teamed u-up with m-my friends Haruno S-Sakura, Y-Yamanaka Ino, and Ju Tenten."

Hinata slightly frowned as her confident lie seemed to become more of a disaster as she continued to talk. Midway through her lie, she just seemed to pause as her father's gaze seemed to grow colder. He was looking at her as if to tell her to continue, but her mouth was suddenly dry as she fidgeted.

Was it normal to feel such fear of your own father? Her sister, Hanabi, didn't seem to feel any at all. When her sister wanted something, she asked. Not afraid of rejection. She admired that. She admired that confidence. She wanted that. She could have that if she tried. She felt she was finally ready to continue.

"T-the reason I-I came to you father i-is to ask you if I m-may go to Sakura-chan's house, so t-that we may w-work together on the project."

It wasn't perfect, but she had a certain eloquence in her voice suddenly that made Hinata smile. Though that smile left rapidly as her father's super vision seemed to zoom in on her with full force.

She knew what he was doing. He was calculating everything that was occurring and everything that could possibly go wrong with her leaving the comfort of this home. His eyes searched and searched as they seemed to find nothing and he finally sighed and picked back up his pen. Hinata knew he had made a decision.

"Before I say my answer, I must know if any form of transportation will be made for you to get to and from your friend's house. It is only common courtesy for a person to take care of the accommodations for a guest if it is needed."

Hinata was surprised that was the only flaw he found in her fractured lie. Her shoulders straightened as she answered him.

"Yes tou-san, S-Sakura-chan agreed t-to pick me up and t-take me to and f-from her house," she answered as her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, just slightly tilted his chair back as he seemed to nod in approvement.

"Fine, you may go, but if you plan on spending your night over Haruno-san's house, I suggest you call me immediately with a valid reason as of why you must stay. You are dismissed." Her father said as he went back to his parchment.

Hinata didn't know if she should pleased at the success of her lie, or disappointed that she had just gotten permission to do something she didn't really want to do, but she knew this wasn't the end of her and her father's discussion. He was going to ask her about the project in a week or months time. He wouldn't just forget.

She was exhausted, and she was upset at herself for tampering with her father's trust over a stupid outing. Though, she was also tired of complaining.

She sighed and she reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She had to tell Sakura that she needed to be picked up, and to also warn her and the girls to not wear their outing clothes to her house. Her father would be watching like a hawk.

--

That night Hinata waited apprehensively as she stared out of her window. Waiting for Sakura and the girls to ride up in Sakura's car. She had finally resigned to the fact that she was not going to get out of going to the club, and if she was going to go, she might as well have fun.

Her and the girls never really hung out. She was a teenager, and she needed to live before it was too late. When she goes off to college, she is not going to be as sheltered away from the horrors of the world. She needed to get used to being uncomfortable sooner than later.

As she thought that, her phone did a sample of Samurai Drive by Hitomi, which was one of her favorite songs. She opened up her phone to see a text message from Sakura. Saying that they were there.

She looked outside her window to see Sakura and Ino at the front of Sakura's silver 2009 Honda S2000 while Ten-ten's body was stretched out as it covered all of the back seat.

Hinata softly called to her father from outside his study. Saying she was leaving and waited for his reply before she barreled down the steps in her navy blue school uniform. What was the point in changing when she was just going to get dressed at Sakura's house?

She ran out towards the car. Feeling eyes that she knew were her father's as she headed towards the car. She looked up and saw that everyone had her same thought of mind clothes wise. Except Ino, who was wearing a casual purple shirt with a cartoon animation and some plain jeans.

Ten-ten made room for Hinata as she got in the car. They exchanged friendly greetings and Sakura roared up the engine as the car went blazing off. The clock was just striking six.

"So Hinata-chan, who are you going to pick to dress you up tonight."

"INO-PIGGY, I thought were weren't going to discuss that until we got to my house."

Now, Hinata was definitely looking confused as she tuned out Ino's reply. What did they mean by dress her? She assumed she was going to dress herself. Did they not trust her style of clothing? She tuned in just as Ten-ten began talking.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Sakura, stop calling Ino a pig, and Ino, we'll discuss outfits at Sakura's house. We don't want you two arguing tonight. It is about relaxing and having fun. Alright!" Both girls begrudgingly chorused in agreement as they began pumping up the radio and singing off tune.

Each girl had a role in their group. That was why their friendship worked so well. It was Sakura and Ino's role to be loud and argue all the time. Which led Ten-ten into being the mother hen since she was slightly older than the girls, and it was Hinata's job to do something she did best. Stay quiet and be submissive.

They made peaceful conversation skillfully as the J-Pop played throughout the car. Hinata watched the trees and houses go by as they came to a regular house in a popular suburban area of Konoha.

They got out the car and spoke greetings to Sakura's family as they made their way to Sakura's predictable pink room with posters of today's hip and hot young male stars of the week. They were now there in the room in their respective spots. Spots they took every time they came to Sakura's house.

Ino and Sakura were raving Sakura's closet as they normally did when it was time for them to go in search for any outfits. Ten-ten was laying on her back with a magazine tight and hand on Sakura's bed, and she, Hinata, was sitting cross-legged on the floor as the mayhem occurred in the closet. They seemed to be arguing over a top.

"IT IS MINE INO-PIGGY! I BOUGHT IT! I WEAR IT!."

"OH PLEASE FOREHEAD! LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER TAKEN MY CLOTHES! BESIDES, IT LOOKS BETTER ON ME."

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

This seemed to go back and forward as Hinata soon suspected no one would be able to wear the shirt since they constantly were tugging on it. Though, she did think Ino would look better in the shirt only because it was purple, and the pink of Sakura's hair and the color of the shirt would clash. Though she also suspected Sakura only wanted the shirt because she knew Ino would look better in it.

Though in the end, as Hinata suspected, no one won the shirt since it was so over stretched that it would dangle off of either of the girls unpleasantly, and Sakura ended up giving it to Ten-ten because of her cousin who was pleasantly plump and would enjoy it.

Though now, Hinata was getting a little scared since Ino, Sakura, who were now out of the closet, and Ten-ten, who was now sitting up right, were just plain staring at her. They seemed to be having a war with themselves as Sakura, self proclaimed leader, stepped forward as she began to talk.

"Well Hinata-chan, you see, your style is alright and all, but it is not really suited for the club scenes, so me, Ino-chan, and Ten-ten-chan decided that you could choose whichever one of us you wanted to dress you up." Sakura said confidently with a smirk as both girls grinned over her shoulders. Silently asking her to pick them.

Well, at least she had a choice in the matter, and all the girls had a variety of styles. Ino was the one who had the flamboyant style with the sparkles and the sequins while Sakura was more preppy with vests and nice pleated skirts, but if Hinata had to choose which style she was more confident with, it was Ten-ten.

Ten-ten was a tomboy basically, and in a way, so was Hinata, but Hinata was too meek to play the sports Ten-ten did. Though she and Ten-ten were the same when it came to a distaste of skirts and clothes that showed too much skin. She felt Ten-ten's style that was based on capris, hoodies, and skater shoes, would be perfect for her, so it is obvious who she chose.

"I choose Ten-ten-chan," Hinata said as Sakura and surprisingly Ten-ten groaned in defeat as Ino yelled out.

"Ha, you guys owe me 10,000 yen each!"

Which didn't really surprise Hinata since she was always the subject of bets when it came to her friends. Such as "Who do you think that boy would like the best Hinata-chan?" or "Which one of us do you think would win that contest?", and the girl she picked never seemed to come out the winner.

Though she always stayed neutral when it came to bets such as "Who is your favorite, Hinata-chan?" or "Which one of us is your best friend?". She didn't know what she was going to do when she had to choose a Maid of Honor or a god mother for her children. She planned to have three and designate a child for each.

Ten-ten slightly guided Hinata into the closet, and Hinata was quite pleased with her choice in someone to help her because Ten-ten was patient and let her choose what SHE liked best. Then she'd tell her if it was appropriate for the club scene or not, and if it wasn't, she'd put it back and pick up her next favorite

( This is where I describe what they wear. You can bypass it if you like, and think up what you want them to wear. This section is for those who hold no imagination for such things.)

Though in the end, she was quite pleased with her outfit since she knew it could have been worse. She was wearing a silk Chinese styled short sleeved top that had silver etchings in it with some black shorts that stopped mid thigh and some black high top snickers. She never wore make-up, and that was something she'd never do, and her hair was for once in a high pony-tail with her bangs hanging.

She looked up and she noticed the girls were slightly pleased as she looked them over.

Ino was wearing a purple tank top that had sequins and ended just before her belly button with a black mini skirt that ended just bellow her thigh, and she was wearing some black closed toe heels. She wore her hair down with some light make up.

Then there was Sakura with a silky strapless pink shirt that was tucked in her black jeans as she proudly stood in her silver strapped sandal heels. Her hair was held up in a silver butterfly claw that held three crystals on each wing, and the rest of her short hair was held up by silver clips. She also wore light make up

Hinata was beginning to think she dulled in comparison as she looked at her sensei for that afternoon who was in a more casual style of clothing consisting of a pair of tight khaki capris with a black jacket that ended surprisingly at her midriff with her wearing a pair of some black ballerina flats. The buns of her hair were slightly more messy. She went without make up

( It's over, and I kind of wish I hadn't of wrote this part. It feels like it degrades my story.)

This what not at all what Hinata pictured as club wear. Well, not on her and Ten-ten's part. They looked like they were going to a concert more than a club, but Hinata still felt self-conscious as she tried pulling her bottoms down. Surprisingly, it was Sakura who showed the least skin.

"Well Hinata, it isn't exactly a club type outfit, but we are kind of used to Ten-ten not exactly wearing the club scene styled clothing. I guess it'll have to do." Sakura said with a thoughtful look as the other girls kind of nodded in agreement.

They all decided it would have to do as they got in Sakura's car with her zooming off to the raver part of Konoha. That was where they had strips of clubs and raves, and unsurprisingly also a strip of motels. A young girl should not wonder that part of the city by herself, and Hinata grew more nervous as they got closer to the towering shadow incased club by the name of Night Bite.

Sakura stopped and parked at the sidewalk opposite the club like many or more cars. They got there considerably early since it was merely 8. Apparently it didn't get really crowded until 9 or 10. Which gave Hinata little relief.

They walked across the dark street and Hinata could feel the thump of the techno music as they got closer. She'd rather they went to a club that was possibly not so loud. Though she was out of luck as Sakura expertly bypassed the people waiting in a line about a block long. The club was definitely hip.

Hinata almost went to the back of the line until Ino snatched up her hand and handed her a pass as she took it shyly. Ino then proceeded to drag her to the front as she looked at the creepy and angry faces of the people who had surely been waiting for hours or maybe longer. Though Ino didn't seem to care as Sakura and Ten-ten were already getting their wrist bands that said they were underage.

Ino's heels clicked on the pavement as she handed the bouncer her pass confidently. She looked at Hinata with a slightly raised brow, and Hinata shakily handed the bouncer her pass as he looked at her with the same high raised brow. He snatched Ino and Hinata by the wrist as he reached in a bag full of wrist bands and snapped them on their wrists roughly.

Ten-ten and Sakura were watching the whole incident as the tried to contain their laughter as Ino gave the man a very vicious glare that told him to watch it. The man only snorted as he proceeded to give the girls a speech he had to give all minors.

"As soon as you walk through that door, whatever you do and whatever happens is out of the hands of Club Night Bite. The bartender will not give you any type of alcohol as long as that wrist band is on your wrist. If you illegally get a drink from anyone in this club, that is your business. Also, if you leave with any man from this club, I am not obligated to stop him and I most likely won't. Especially if you appear to be under the influence. Now ladies, welcome to Club Night Bite."

The doors opened and Hinata was bombarded with more than she ever could have imagined. She didn't think she would make it through the night. No, she was sure she wouldn't make it through the night.

--

He hadn't eaten in a weeks time, and he was as hungry a ever. His last meal had sustained him, but it was not enough. He was a creature of the night, and he must feed on the blood of humans, so just like the nights before, he found himself making the trek to the club by the name of Night Bite, but for some reason, this night felt different.

This night he was making his route earlier than usual. He usually didn't make his trek to Night Bite until midnight when the kiddy meals had eventually ambled their way home, but tonight, he was making his way there at the small hour of 9.

He came upon the club as he usually did and walked to the front of the line as he normally did. For some reason to the mortals, he was just that cool. He could cut in front of the people who were waiting for hours and walk right through the door, and go straight to the club, and that is exactly what he did.

He walked through the door and he was bombarded with bright lights, techno music, the smell of fornication, and the smell of drugs, but it didn't really bother him since he was used to the club scene. He was also used to the overbearing scent of perfumes and colognes wafting about the air.

It only served to make his nose slightly itch as he made his way to the bar. He easily ordered a platter of sake as his face could pass from the ages of seventeen to twenty. He easily caught the sake as it was slid to him and his eyes began searching for his nightly woman.

He saw women with different features. Women who were average looking, women who were plump, women who were beautiful, and women who were gorgeous. He saw them all, and he could tell most of them saw him because as soon as he looked their way, they would blush.

His eyes continued to search the dance floor when he saw her. A woman with long blonde hair, a purple curve hugging shirt, a skirt that fluttered about as she danced, and some long legs that were undered by black heeled shoes.

She was truly exquisite as she seemed to have her eyes closed as she danced about with a man who slouchily but miracously moved with the beat of the music. Naruto guessed you could call the slight twitch of his body dancing, but Naruto wasn't worried about him since he could smell the scent of another female on the man, and his keen nose told him that they were in no way related.

Though Naruto knew he had to be careful with that one as a song came on and the female moved away from the male as he slipped her something. Then, Naruto smirked as she balled something up and seemed to let it fall behind her. The boy seemed shocked. The girl ignored him as she went to a booth at the upper floor of the club to join a group of females whose backs were turned to him. He watched her talk to her friends. He'd watch her all night then he'd make his move.

--

Hinata watched Ino and this guy dance to the music as she, Ten-ten, and Sakura sat in a booth like setting. Making small conversation. It had been like that for the whole hour they were there. As soon as they were in the club, they found a booth to station themselves in as boys by hundreds came to ask Ino to dance.

Most of the time she'd decline until a boy they had distinctly seen come in with another girl had come up and asked her. She'd said yes and we each gave her a scandalous look. She whispered she was just going to have a little fun as they began dancing with him doing a very impressive twitch dance.

They watched Ino dance with the boy as boy after boy began asking Sakura and Ten-ten to dance. They each declined since they didn't want to leave poor Hinata by herself, and that intern made Hinata feel bad since she felt like she was ruining her friends' time.

She sipped her virgin drink as she watched the former song faze into another song as the boy slipped Ino his number as she made her way back to the booth with a wicked smirk on her face as she balled the paper up and through it behind her carelessly. Leaving the boy stunned for a millisecond as he merely shrugged and slunk his way to Kami knows where. Ino sat down with a satisfied face.

"Ino, what the hell was that?" Sakura said as she silently seethed.

"Nani?"

"You know what." And Ino did seem know what Sakura was talking about as she smirked.

"I was just having some fun, Sakura-chan. Unlike you guys. It serves the little punk right for hitting on me when he knows he has a girlfriend," Ino did have a point.

"Well, what if his girlfriend had come back to see her boyfriend dancing with you. What would you have done then? Start a argument," Sakura had an even better point. Ten-ten soon stepped in.

"Guys cut it out. This is Hinata-chan's first club experience. Don't ruin it for her."

"How are we ruining it for her when she isn't even doing anything but sitting her drinking her way through virgin strawberry daiquiris," Ino did a great job of turning the attention on Hinata as she blushed and continued sipping her drink.

"Ino does have a point." No she doesn't.

"Hinata-chan should be out dancing and having a good time." No she shouldn't.

"Yeah!" No.

"Hinata-chan," They said in unison as they gave her a stern look. She shrunk back a little in the booth. She knew where this was headed, and after about five minutes of arguing and a plea on her part. Here she was. Making her way to the dance floor with her friends by her side, or more of her walking a few steps behind her friends.

Her friends made it to the dance floor and seemed to just meld to the beat of the music as handsome young men joined them almost instantly. Hinata was having more of a hard time as she seemed to be drowning in the hot and sweaty bodies of young people who desperately grinded into each other. The smell it created was hypnotic and very unpleasant.

Hinata was ready to almost puke as people bumped into her. Pushing her all around the club floor as she seemed to be flailing around in the sea of people. Hinata thought this was going to go on all night until she felt large strong hands make their way to her shoulders. Her body stiffened when she suddenly felt hot breath on her ear lobe.

"Would you like to dance?" Said a husky voice behind her that sent shivers up and down her spine. She turned around, and her lavender eyes clashed with that of blue blazing and sinister eyes.

--

Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please, and if you guys notice, Ten-ten's surname is Ju. Who knows what that is?


	3. Finding Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and yes, I admit I tried to buy him on e-bay, but the dude's name was Kishihita Masashita! RIP OFF!

**AN:** SUMMER, WOOT! And yes, Naruto is a vampire, changed it. Sorry!

--

Chapter 3: Finding Hinata

--

Hinata sustained a gasp as she locked with the eyes of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Broad shoulders settled with confidence, wild blonde hair, and a face carved from stone. He was truly a sight, and he was asking HER to dance, not Ino, not Sakura, and not Ten-ten, but her.

"W-well, I r-really shouldn't. I-I mean," Hinata found her stuttering consuming her and she just wanted to die. She wanted to grab a coffin and lock herself in solitary confinement. This was just so embarassing!

While Hinata was thinking these things, she did not notice for some reason she was no longer drowning in the sea of bodies for some unknown reason, but she did notice the sound of the man chuckling, and it sounded nothing as she expected.

Looking at the man, you expected a dark rich chirtle that sent shivers down your spine from the darkness and sultriness, but this man's laugh was boyish as he stuck the goofiest grin on his face. At that moment, she made a decision as she shyly placed her hand in his.

Hinata found herself out of place as the bodies around her moved to the techno music fastly. She blushed a scarlet red as she watched a particular club couple make out as they got extremely close. She looked away bashfully only to be met by a similar scene. She didn't think she could do any of those moves no matter who she was dancing with.

Naruto seemed to notice her doing this, and he watched her closely. He had noticed her as he was making his way to her friend. She seemed so lost, and he at first thought it was a mere act until his eyes met hers. He couldn't stop himself from asking her to dance. He couldn't even stop his shell from cracking enough to show his genuine self. He now realized how shy this girl really was.

"Here," Naruto said lowly as he grabbed her hand in his. He then proceeded to put her hand near the crock of his neck as he swept his hand around her waist. Reminiscent to the way he danced with women when he was of younger age. He hadn't moved this way in many years.

Hinata looked at this crazy man with shock. What was he doing? They were completely off beat. They were getting stares. Who in the world did a waltz in the middle of a techno club? It was unheard of. Naruto noticed her uneasiness.

"Forget about them. They mean nothing. It is just you and me. No one else here. No reason to feel uncomfortable," Naruto said with such genuineness that Hinata couldn't help but meet his cold crystal eyes. He held such a mystery, but at the same time, a boyish charm, and she couldn't deny he was weird, or that she was attracted to him.

Hinata found she couldn't continue the eye contact as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ignoring everyone else. Just as he had asked of her, and she then began to notice how much she was truly enjoying being in his arms. She surely didn't want to leave, but if she had to, she didn't want this to be the end.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked lightly, but it couldn't have come as any more of a shock to Naruto.

Never had he been asked that. Never. No woman had ever asked of his name, nor who he truly was. It was all fun and games to them. A quick lay and a night of partying. That's all he was to them, and all of them were mere nourishment to him. It never got past that. It never even got to the laying part. The only connection he'd ever made was the connection of his teeth to their flesh. Therefore, he didn't know how to answer her question.

"I am just another guy. Just another none somebody among the blurred faces of the club," He said. Trying to rekindle his mysterious act. Finding it hard, and finding what he had just said rather lame. Though Hinata didn't seem to think so as she excepted the answer.

She didn't want to risk losing him so soon by asking questions, she didn't really need answers. She just needed to lay there in his arms. That's all she needed.

Hinata continued to move with Naruto as she noticed a heavenly scent as she felt herself slightly moving from their spot on the dance floor. She could feel the music getting duller and duller as her senses grew slightly less alert. She could also feel the slight nippiness of the cold night air. It felt wonderful on her slight exposed skin, and she felt...sleepy.

--

Ino was at the bar now. Fatigued and finally ready to head back to Sakura's house and eat up the whole kitchen. They way she did every time they went out. On nights like this, there was no diet. There was no date that needed to be impressed. It was just her and her girls.

Unsurprisingly, Ino found herself flirting offhandedly with a cutie at the bar. Apparently, he had an expensive car and a house somewhere in Okinawa as well as Tokyo. A bold faced lie, and they both knew it, but she was enjoying being flattered until out of no where she was yanked rather forcibly.

"Where in the hell is Hinata?" Sakura said as she met the gaping eyes of Ino. Sakura saw beads begin to go down Ino's neck, and her blood ran cold. She let go of Ino's shoulder as she frantically went out on the dance floor to look for both of her friends. Ino following.

They searched high and low until they came across Ten-ten who was leaning across the wall as a sleazy looking guy seemed to hit on her. You could tell Ten-ten was not having a good time with the guy, and you could also see her muscles slightly tense. Ever so slightly.

"Ten-ten! Ten-ten! TEN-TEN!" Ino yelled frantically, but she found her voice and body getting drained out on the dance floor. Much like Hinata's had when she first made it to the dance floor. Sakura seemed to be having the same problem, but Ino and Sakura were different. Most people would laugh in you face if you ever suggested that, but only their true friends knew that Sakura was ten times rougher than Ino.

"TEN-FUCKING-TEN," Sakura said. Drawing the attention of the Dj, the dancers, the sleazy guy, and as a rechochet, Ten-ten. Who now stood staring wide eyed at her friend like some of the club goers. Though Sakura could careless as she used their stalling to walk over and yank Ten-ten up as she proceeded to drag the girl in a corner. The music soon continued as Ino awkwardly made her to her friends.

The girls walked into the girl's bathroom. Only to be met with hustling and bustling as girls proceeded to try and get ready for a one-night stand, or a special night with their sweety. Though as innocent as they may have been, they were getting on Sakura's already ticking nerve.

"Get out!" Sakura said as shocked eyes met hers. Ino stood back shaking her head her head as Ten-ten was wondering what the hell was going on. Shocked faces began to turn defiant as shouts of insults and protest resounded before Sakura snarled very unprettily.

"NOW!" Sakura said stomping her foot. Creating a dent in the tile, but somehow managing to keep the heel in check. The girls didn't need any more warning as they ran out of the bathroom hurriedly. Not wanting to disturb the psycho lady.

Sakura seemed to calm down after she locked the bathroom door. She was now leaning over a sink as her hair dangled from the claw on her hair. She was more stressed than mad at this point, and she really just wanted to go home and crawl in her bed. A night of partying will do that to you.

Ten-ten and Ino looked at each other for second before Ten-ten gave her a questioning stare. Ino didn't want to be the one to tell Ten-ten so she just looked back at Sakura. Ten-ten's brow begn to tick. If there was one thing she hated, it was being out of the loop.

"Okay Sakura-chan, what the hell is going on? Are you pmsing? 'Cause you just pulled the craziest two shout matches I have ever seen," Ten-ten said as she stared at her friend who just sighed and ran a hand through her already messy hair.

"We can't find Hinata-chan," Sakura said now calming down since she wasn't as grumpy or tired without all the noise. When she was tired, she hated noise, and it often caused her to overreact our lash out violently.

"What?" Ten-ten asked dumbfounded. It wasn't that she didn't hear what Sakura said. She just couldn't really comprehend what her friend was saying. What had happened to Hinata? They had only left her not even a while back, or so it seemed. Ten-ten looked at the time for the first time in the whole night, and she cursed.

"It is almost one in the morning! How could we have slipped like this?" Ten-ten said as she began to go into the same state as Sakura. They had split up on the dance floor at nine thirty. It was way past then.

"What are you talking about Ten-ten-chan? My watch has forty-five minutes past eleven," Ino said as she stared at the watch closely. She too cursed as she realized she had broken her watch when she hit her arm against the wall earlier that night. She knew she heard something crack, but she was having too much fun to notice.

Sakura then opened her mouth to reply when she heard Ino's phone go off with Onna no ko, Otoko no ko by Ogura Yuuko. Ino was hesitant to open it, but considering it might be Hinata, she answered.

"Kuso! It's Hiashi-sama!" Ino said as Ten-ten and Sakura jumped with shocked looks on their faces. They each looked on each other with looks that showed how scared they truly were as Sakura began trying to calm her nerves as she looked at Ino calmly with a slight tremble in her muscles. They each knew how protective Hiashi was, and they also knew if they didn't answer the phone, there would be hell to pay.

"Answer it," Was all Sakura said as Ino and Ten-ten gave her looks of astonishment. Though Sakura didn't say anything as she folded her arms across her stomache. Trying to appear cool when she really felt sick to her stomach. Ino only nodded after that and brought the phone to her ear slowly.

"Moshi moshi," Ino said nervously.

"Where is Hinata? Why hasn't she called? And why isn't she answering her phone?" Came the deep velvet of Hiashi's voice. Ino stood their gaping like a fish. Holding the phone. She tried to remember Hinata's excuse as the man on the other end waited patiently.

"W-well Hiashi-sama, while we were working on a project, we kind of fell asleep, and the girls left their phone in another room. Though Hinata did tell me that she was planning on staying for the night," Ino said as she relaxed. Relieved for coming up with an excuse.

"If that is so, then why were you able to reach yours," Leave it to Hiashi to foil Ino's cover story with one smooth question.

Ino had an exscuse up her sleeve, but would she risk forever embarassing herself in Hinata's father's eyes. Well, maybe she was just being a drama queen, but who wouldn't feel that way when talking with the great Hyuuga Hiashi of Hyuuga Hotels and Hyuuga inc.

"Well Hiashi-sama, I was making my way from the restroom when you called," Ino said with a blush making Ten-ten and Sakura look at her ready to burst with laughter. Ino only mouthed the words shut up as she heard Hiashi slightly sputter on the other end. Making blush brighten as Sakura and Ten-ten stifled their laughters.

"Well, your stories seems valid, so Ja," Hiashi said awkwardly before hanging up before Ino could fully get her goodbye out. Ino hung up the phone to see her friends break out into laughs. Ino scowled haughtily.

"Damare! This is serious, Hiashi-sama said Hinata didn't answer her phone, which means something might have happened to her," Ino said out of spite. Sobering up her friends instantly.

"S-so, Hinata really IS missing," Sakura said as it really seemed to sink in since Ino took the phone call.

"Yeah," Ten-ten said just as she had previously at the beginning of the night.

Ino looked at her friends guiltily, and as she opened her mouth to apologize, they heard a loud bang at the door as someone began jiggling the door knob. The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Ten-ten walked towards the door slowly before unlocking it and opening it to see a large man with a few irate women behind him.

"Gomenasai ladies, but there has been a few complaints against you, which means you have to vacate the premises. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way," The man said as a few women from the bathroom earlier looked at them smugly.

Though, instead of making a scene, the girls calmly nodded their heads and walked out of the bathroom, but not before Ten-ten threw a finger sign at the women behind them. Causing a few angry grunts and insults behind them. Making a smile appear on each girls face.

They continued walking with the large man following them to make sure they left as he had asked them. They girls exited the club out the backway, and as soon as Ino had walked out the door behind them slammed shut. Leaving the girls outside in the cold. Thank goodness Sakura had grabbed their stuff before she went looking for Hinata.

"Now what are we going to do," Ten-ten said as she leaned tiredly against the brick wall behind her. It was almost two in the morning and they still hadn't found Hinata, and they had no leads as to where she was.

"I don't know," Ino said taking it a step forward and sliding down the wall as she sat on the cold concrete beneath her. Sakura was just standing watching this until she got an ideal. She turned down the alleyway and began walking down the opening. Her friends looked at each other with curious looks.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Ino called as she had Ten-ten host her up since she was wearing a skirt. Sakura just looked at them before she continued walking. Knowing the girls would come after her, which they did.

They found themselves at the slightly less crowded club entry with the same guard as before. Saying and doing just was he was before, and they didn't understand what Sakura was doing as she walked up to the man with her hands firmly placed on her hips with a scowl upon her lip.

"Excuse me sir," Sakura said with an edge. Getting the guys attention almost immediately. He in turn scowled as Ten-ten and Ino came up behind Sakura with similar positions.

"What?" The guy said as he faced the girls. Any other girl would have been intimidated, which was exactly what Sakura was, but she did a hell of a job hiding it.

"Well sir, we are looking for our friend, and we were wondering if you knew where she might be," Sakura said through gritted teeth. She didn't blame the guard, but she had to take her agitation out on someone!

"No, I don't," The guard said abnoxiously. Sakura, Ten-ten, and Ino stood agitated, tired, and pissed, and Sakura just didn't plain like the guy., so it wasn't only natural what happened next happened. Sakura jumped the guy.

Ino and Ten-ten could only watch as Sakura proceeded to beat the guy with her purse as management was called and cell phones were pulled out. Sakura went crazy and two more guards had to run out as Sakura was yanked of the poor man. Her short pink hair flying every which way.

"You know where she is! I know you know! You gave all four of us a hard time just a couple of hours ago! I know you saw her leave!" Sakura said when she had finally got herself loose, and they were surprised to see her crying. They knew Sakura was stressed, but they didn't know how much.

"Look kid, I am the guard of this place. It is my job to give all the minors a hard time so that the club isn't liable, and don't think just because of your pink hair I should remember you. Do you know how many crazy people walk in and out of this club? It isn't my job to keep tabs on you!" The man said as looked at the shocked Sakura coldly. He saw tears begin to well up in the girl's eyes again and his eyes softened.

"Lady, just go home, okay. Just go home," The man said softly as Sakura looked around to people looking at her crazy, but she just seemed to ignore them as she turned around stomping towards her car. Ino and Ten-ten following her hesitantly as they got in her car and zoomed off.

--

Something soft was all around her as a scent wafted in to her nostrils. It was far, but it was familar. It was masculine and potent while it also held something that was hypnotic. Where had she smelled that before? Wait a minute.....where was she?

Hinata's eyes shot open as her body jerked to life. She was in some strange room she had never been in before. It was bizzare and it was dark. Though she couldn't really tell since the room seemed to be a deep burgundy. A color that was so dark and sinister.

She looked down around her to see she had been laying on white sheets and some pillows with white slippings. Though one of the many things that made this bizarre was the fact that there was an orange comforter surrounded.

Where in the name was she? What had happened? Hinata thought as she began to panic. She quickly got of the bed and searched for a way out, but there didn't seem to be a window in the room, and the door must have been lost in the color of burgundy.

"Oh my gosh, what is happening to me? Where am I? Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten please stop this. It isn't funny. You're really scaring me!" Hinata said as she began to panic. She felt something wet slip down her face, and she touched her face softly to see that she had begun to cry. This was exactly why she didn't want to go to that club.

While Hinata was having a panic attack, she didn't notice the slight light that shone as a figure slipped into the room. She also didn't notice the figure observing her amusingly as she continued to talk to herself though she did notice when she began to feel the cool breath trickle down her neck.

"Hello," Said a dark malicious voice that wafted across Hinata's skin unnaturally.

Hinata felt herself being turned around, and she didn't do anything to stop the figure. Though she did close her eyes tightly as she felt the breath of the person hit her lips. They were close. Too close.

"Open your eyes," The voice said with smoothly as their minty breath of the person seemed to freeze against her. Hinata didn't want to open her eyes to see her death, but the figure wasn't having that as the figure's grip tightened on Hinata's upper arm with such humane strength.

She could almost her a snap as the person seemed to maintain a strong hold on her arms. She also heard the dark chuckle that resounded when she winced. The grip got tighter and tighter and almost became impossible for Hinata to open her eyes with such force bearing down on her.

Though Hinata wouldn't have to do it as a sickening scrack sounded through out the whole room. Hinata's breath caught as the intense pain over took her and her eyes snapped upon instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

---

Yeah, that was it! Summer YAY! Time for me to be a bum. Yeah, I know have to update my stories. In do time folks, and as you can probably guess, the figure isn't Naruto, so who is it? Yeah, I know Sakura's a little crazy, though that will be explained in time.

See ya next time! READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 4: Dark Behemoth


End file.
